


Wrapped In You

by wali21



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Future Fic, Holiday Fic Exchange, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Marriage, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Spider-Man: Far From Home Compliant, Sappy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28210389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wali21/pseuds/wali21
Summary: Tony finally gets to experience the joys of the holidays.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 12
Kudos: 24
Collections: Ironspiders Georg Secret Stocking Stuffer Exchange 2020





	Wrapped In You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wynnebat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynnebat/gifts).



> My first Peter/Tony fic. Please be gentle with me. 
> 
> THANK YOU to all who read/click this! You are amazing and make my day SO BRIGHT! I adore each and every one of you! <3!
> 
> Big thank you to [GlassesOfJustice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesOfJustice/pseuds/GlassesOfJustice) for running this exchange!

The entire room is covered in holiday décor, from the stars on top of the five trees to the lights strung up over the doorways, to the probably hazardous fireplace decorations - mostly decked out in Iron Man colors - paper snowflakes, popcorn on strings, Avengers’ ornaments, snowglobes, and lush greenery. There is stockings hung with care and wreaths made with love.

It is a beautiful if eclectic sight.

Tony loves it.

And the man that lovingly made it happen.

For him.

And to be able to finally share the magic of the holiday season and celebrate with their rather large extended family and friends. Anyone that didn’t have somewhere else to go, they made sure to invite and welcome into their new home.

Normally, Tony hired decorators that would handle all of the holiday frivolity if he was bullied into having some sort of holiday event. Before, Stark Industries’ events were always the worst. And mostly a blur in his memories but for the feeling of emptiness.

Or he would not bother to decorate at all. Any holiday was just another day to work in the lab. It’s a bit sad now, to think of how tiny his circle of real friends had been before Peter had shown him he could let people in without them breaking his heart. 

Just another thing he loves about his husband.

He hears a whirling noise and turns around. Seems even the bots haven’t escaped Peter’s hands.

Dum-E is draped in ten different colors of garland, Tony didn’t even know they made that many colors, and a Santa hat perched on its’ claw, claw moving back and forth with the holiday playlist blasting from the speakers in the living area. Thankfully, Peter had the foresight to stick the hat to the bot’s claw, not just drape it over the arm.

U is carrying a camera, probably to get video of all the decorations for Peter’s blog, and is covered in what Tony presumes is a snowman-like costume – mittens, scarf, top hat, and the weirdest addition of a white Santa beard.

He isn’t going to ask.

Peter’s new bot got the worst or best of the decorating, depending on how Tony looked at it. It is covered in sparkling icicle strings, pearls, and a bright red reindeer nose with a red and blue bow on top of it. 

Even the latest Iron Man suit, one Peter helped him design, has not avoided Peter’s holiday decorating magic.

He smiles, so happy with his life.

***

Tony can’t wait for his husband to get home.

Peter ran out to get the last of his gifts, promising it’d only be a quick trip, but it has been five hours already and still no sign of him coming home soon.

Tony tries not to feel glum about that.

Peter is perfectly safe according to Karen. Now that Tony has permission to check in on Peter and vice versa, it makes Tony feel happy, knowing that Peter trusts him so much.

Having cleared his schedule, he just doesn’t know what to do with himself until Peter comes back and they begin their gift wrapping project.

Tony thinks about it and decides to head into the kitchen, instead of the lab which is his first instinct, an instinct that will never truly be erased. Usually Peter is following right behind him so Tony can’t help but grin, thinking of going down and tinkering anyway. Letting Peter find him elbow deep in machine parts, greasy and filthy and undeniably a sweaty mess.

The two of them coming together, getting Peter as dirty as Tony is. Teasing each other until they can’t help themselves. Kissing and nipping at each other’s mouths, pulling at clothing and making even more of a mess of themselves.

But maybe he’ll save that one for another time.

Instead, Tony takes out all the trappings for the peppermint hot chocolate Jarvis used to make from scratch for him when he was a boy; he sets everything up and begins to concoct the best hot chocolate, made carefully and with love.

It will be a nice distraction for Tony and a fun surprise for Peter when he arrives home.

***

Peter comes in the door, arms leaden down with shopping bags, a huge smile gracing his lovely face. He sets down all the bags and steps into Tony’s arms, grinning widely, smelling like crisp, winter air and that unique Peter smell.

Tony could not be more smitten.

He is so glad his husband is home. And just in time for the hot chocolate that’s warming in the kitchen.

“Come on in, sweetheart. Let me get your coat.”

Tony helps Peter out of his coat and Peter takes off his hat and gloves, setting them down while Tony hangs up his coat in the closet.

Peter steps in close to Tony’s back, wrapping freezing hands around his waist, sneaking them under the hem of Tony’s cashmere sweater.

“Peter!”

“What? Don’t you like where my hands are?” Peter asks with a cheeky grin.

“You – but – yes, oh fine. Have it your way you little menace.”

Peter leans closer, turning his head and laying a kiss on Tony’s cheek.

“You’re the best,” Peter whispers into his ear, turning Tony around in his arms so they’re facing each other.

“Missed you.”

“Missed you more.”

“Please, you checked on me every 15 minutes. Karen told me.”

“Caught.” Tony holds up his arms, then wraps them around Peter, lifting Peter up and pulling him close for a chaste kiss.

“Can’t help if I wanted you home. With me.” He whispers against Peter’s lips.

“Aww, you sap.”

“Shut it, Peter.”

“Oooooh do I smell chocolate?”

“I made Jarvis’ famous peppermint hot chocolate.”

“Let me down, let me down,” Peter pushes at Tony’s chest, Tony complying with a smirk at how eager Peter is over hot chocolate he made.

“Thought we’d have some while wrapping the gifts.”

“I love you.”

“I know.”

Peter shoves at Tony playfully, giggling all the way to the kitchen.

***

Peter is smiling, looking down at the unwrapped presents on the floor, the wide selections of wrapping paper, ribbons, and bows in their neat little piles, ready to get to work on making all his presents look the best for his friends and family.

On his head sits the perfect Santa hat, flipped to the side at an impeccable angle.

Tony thinks there’s probably a little bit of extra ‘help’ with the way it sits but he’s not saying anything. And he knows Peter would deny it anyway.

Peter turns around, holding something in his hands, then transferring it to behind his back. He comes around until he’s standing in front of Tony.

“Here, this is for you.” Peter thrusts out a sparkly headband with little bells on it.

Tony makes such a disgusted face, Peter can’t help but laugh and smirk. Then, a somber expression comes over his face.

“Please?”

Tony looks between the headband and Peter’s face.

“Pretty please?”

Tony relents, pulling the headband out of Peter’s hands.

“No photos. Or videos.” Tony firmly responds.

“Sure, yes, no photos. Promise.”

Tony pretends to overlook the fact that Peter didn’t promise no videos. He knows his husband loves his video blogging. And he can take the laughing from his friends. Probably. It’s not like it’s the most embarrassing thing he’d ever done in his life.

Tony reluctantly put on the headband, sparkles flying everywhere and falling into his hair and getting all over his hands. He tilts his head and the little bells chime.

Peter laughs, delightedly.

Tony gets started on his pile of gifts, wrapping them with efficient movements and easy latitude. He has always been good with his hands.

***

Tony smiles, looking over at Peter, ribbon wrapped all around his body, a bow in his hair, and the softest smile on his face while he looks down at the half wrapped presents at his feet.

Tony can’t help himself, he stands up, walking over to Peter and pulls him into a chaste kiss. Peter tries to follow after him when Tony pulls away but Tony stays just out of reach, instead patting the top of Peter’s head, making sure the bow doesn’t fall off.

“Tony, please,” Peter pleads, looking at Tony’s lips.

“Fine, sweetheart. No need for the puppy eyes.”

Tony leans back in, kissing Peter on the nose and laughing when Peter’s face scrunches up, his nose doing the cutest little movement.

“Tony!”

“Oh, fine. You are no fun at all.”

Tony pulls Peter into his body, leaning in and kissing him, soft lips parted for each other. They kiss and kiss, unending sliding of lips upon lips.

Eventually, they break apart for a proper breath, Tony still holding onto Peter and starts kissing everywhere he can reach. Just soft presses of his lips over Peter’s face, smiling into the ones that make Peter react. 

They carry on while the fire burns in the fireplace, mugs with dregs of chocolate at the bottom sitting on the coffee table, sparkling décor brightly lighting up their home.

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

***

He has all the magic of the holidays, something he’d only ever thought was possible in films, and he could not be happier with the perfect imperfection now that he gets to experience it.

The love and laughter and joy.

Tony smiles, small and soft, and wraps his arms around his husband, pulling him closer into his chest.

And allows the enchantment of the holiday season seep in.

And that astonishing feeling of finally being home. 


End file.
